It wasn't for you!
by GinnyPotter365
Summary: Did Fred die trying to shield you from a Death Eater or Voldermort! NO! HE WAS TRYING TO DEFEAT HIM! You weren’t the first thing on his mind" PLEASE R&R! Rating for language and a slighty creepy beginning. First one-shot.


**Okay. First of all, no, I don't own Harry Potter or any other HP characters, sceneries ect.**

**Now that's over, I want to say that I am a HUGE fan of Harry Potter. I have been reading/listening to them on tape for 6 years. But, there is something that bugged me. In the chapter where the Last Battle is first discussed, Harry says, 'I'm not going to let anyone die for me' (or something like that) But this One Shot is going to have Harry let go of that notion. Here we go! (By the way, this is my first one shot)**

Harry Potter tossed and turned in his four poster bed the night after the Last Battle. Asleep, he grabbed the sheets as he started to sweat. In his dream, a small baby with turquoise hair was crying. As Harry unwillingly approached it, it looked up at him out of eyes that were green, then brown. As he looked at Harry, they turned black and he shouted, wailing, "Where are my parents Godfather! Where are they!? I want my mommy and daddy!"

Harry backed away from Teddy Lupin. "I don't know where they are!"

"But I want them!"

"I don't know where they are!" he turned and ran. He ran through blackness until he reached a door. He grabbed the handle and wrenched it open, hurtling through it.

As the door snapped closed behind him, it dissolved into nothingness. He looked around him. He saw a massive bed, a copper kettle and a cross bow hanging from the ceiling. He realized he must be in Hagrid's cabin. He walked across the cabin and sat down on the bed. He buried his head in his hands, full of guilt.

He heard a cracking noise, and his head shot up.

He was not alone anymore. All the Weasley's were there, including Fred. Colin Creevy was sitting on Hagrid's chair. Suddenly, there were many others. There were 7th years from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, all still in their uniforms. There were people that Harry had never scene before, but knew were their family surrounding them. There was another crack and a small girl appeared on the bed next to Harry.

He shot of the bed. She was crying. Ginny ran up to comfort her. "I want my mommy!" she cried. "I want it all to end! I don't want to fight anymore!"

"I know, I know." Ginny said as she put her arm around the little girl.

When she had quieted her down, everyone stopped looking at them. All eyes tuned to Harry.

"Wha…What do you what?" He asked.

"It's your fault I'm dead." Fred said.

"And me."

"And me."

"And me."

The accusation rang around the cabin.

"And us." The voices sounded right behind Harry. He spun around to see Tonks and Lupin standing behind him. Little Teddy was at their feet. He was attempting to crawl up Tonk's leg, but was unsuccessful. His hand kept flying through her foot and calf. He was sobbing.

"We'll never hold our son again."

"I'll never talk to my twin again."

"I'll never take a picture again."

'I'll never's' were flying around the cabin. It became too much. The agony tore Harry's chest, and he wished that he was with the 'I'll never's'. The room spun and when Harry could not take it any more, he ran to the door. As he ran out of it, it disappeared. The voices stopped, but they were still ringing in his head. As he looked around he saw that he was alone at the bottom of the lake. He was smack dab in the middle of the Mervillage, were the statue used to stand.

He turned around to see his Mum, Dad, Sirius, Ron, Hermione and Ginny floating behind him.

He opened his mouth, but water flowed in.

His mom shook her head in disappointment, and his dad said, "I can't believe that my son let so many die for him."

"I thought that you had more courage than that." Sirius said.

Harry was desperate to speak, but he could not under water. His head was spinning from lack of oxygen. He was going to drown soon, but he did not care. It would relive all the pain. He could go on, and not feel guilty. He had paid his price, and rid the world of Lord Voldemort.

"I can't believe that my best friend cost me my brother because he let others fight for him."

"I can't believe that I was ever interested in you!"

Just as his vision was fading, they all disappeared, but Lord Voldemort's face appeared. It taunted 'Hiding under the skirts of better men and women! No talent! Letting other's-"

**Crack!**

Harry awoke with a start, breathing harder than he ever had. His bed was drenched in a pool of sweat. He looked around wildly, taking deep breaths, glad about being free of the lake.

He saw Kreacher standing next to him with a try laden with Hot Coco and a Ham sandwich.

"Master asked for a snack." He croaked, setting it on Harry's lap.

"Thanks Kreacher." He stared at the sandwich and coco, not remotely hungry any more.

Kreacher was staring at Harry, expecting him to eat. He did not want to hurt Kreacher's feelings so he picked up the sandwich. He glanced at Kreacher and paused. There was a large cut on his arm that was bleeding.

He paused. "Is there something wrong Master?"

"Your arm Kreacher."

"What about it Master?"

"It's bleeding."

"So Master?"

"I want you to go and clean it up and bandage it before you do anything else."

"What ever you say Master." He bowed, dripping a drop of blood on the carpet, and disappeared.

Harry dropped the sandwich back onto the tray. He did not know what to do. He was too distracted to do anything, but knew that sleep was not an option. Before he could even fathom doing anything but lay, Ron and Hermione came in holding hands.

He looked away. He did not know what to say or do.

They walked over to his bed and sat down. Hermione took out her wand and lit the lamps. They sat in silence for several minutes.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Harry responded. "Ron?"

Ron simply shrugged, whipping his eyes.

"Ron," Harry said, "I'm really sorry. If it weren't for me-" He began angrily.

"Just shut it, will you!" Ron yelled.

Harry stared at him. "What-"

"Not everything's about you!"

Harry just gaped at him. "What do you mean?"

Ron only sat in a huffy silence. Harry looked at Hermione.

She sighed. "Harry, you still don't get it, do you?"

Harry looked more bewildered still.

Before Hermione could continue Ron burst out, "This fucking battle wasn't fought for you! Don't you get it? Did Fred die trying to shield you from a Death Eater or Voldermort?! NO! HE WAS TRYING TO DEFEAT HIM! You weren't the first thing on his mind! He was trying to help the world become a better place by aiding in the fight to bring VOLDEMORT down! Not in the fight to protect famous HARRY POTTER! They were ALL FIGHTING FOR THAT! AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELF!" Ron was breathing as heavily as Harry had after his dream.

Harry sat in silence. Ron's words had put things in a new light. The pain of all the deaths was still present- sharp as ever – but the gilt had been lifted. All of the people in his dream had fought and died, not for him, but for the greater good. The real one this time. Though time would not heal their wounds entirely, it would help. Even though his life stretched before him, seeming bleak for the moment, he knew now, thanks to Ron, that it would not be clouded by guilt.

**What do you think? It is short (only three pages), but it just always bugged me that Harry always thought they were dieing for him, and that he really did not get the fact it was 'for the greater good'. PLEASE review! I really want them! They are the only thing that keeps me going! And my other story only averages 6 reviews a chappie….sigh. So please review and tell me what you think! I am very interested! **


End file.
